


Серые тропы

by Joleinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Ривай всегда знал, что закончит в желудке очередного титана, но никак не ожидал, что встретит по ту сторону старых знакомых.





	Серые тропы

Поле за стеной теперь было усыпано камнями - светлыми, мелкими, слишком маленькими для надгробий. Они давно собрали трупы, но кровь осталась, много крови. Ее было видно даже отсюда. Куда бы Ривай не смотрел, пытаясь уцепитьзя за русло реки или чахлые деревья вдалеке, взгляд неизменно возвращался к этим мелким камням и темным пятнам.

Он заставил себя поднять глаза - небо темнело. Безмятежная лазурь тонула в красном зареве, будто глаза Эрвина заливало кровью… Ривай зажмурился, ему больше не хотелось никуда смотреть.

\- Тебе нужно поесть. - Ханджи нарочно шаркала, чтобы ее было слышно издалека. А может быть, просто подволакивала ногу, ее сегодня здорово потрепало. Как и всех.

Она была права, силы ему еще понадобятся. Ривай бросил взгляд на стоявшую рядом миску с остывшим ужином. Или обедом? Кажется, все закончилось еще до полудня, вылазки разведотряда всегда были короткими и кровавыми. Сегодняшняя отличалась только масштабом потерь.

\- Позже, - пообещал он, подавляя приступ тошноты. Он бы давно вылил миску за стену, если бы не память о матери и голодном детстве. Ривай никогда бы не посмел нарочно испортить еду. 

\- Позже, - согласилась Ханджи, неловко усаживаясь рядом. - Нам всем нужно немного времени, но его нет. Ты готов к дороге?

Ривай покосился на ее сгорбленную фигуру, испускающую почти ощутимые волны усталости. Ханджи сидела лицом к разрушенному городу и подслеповато щурилась, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть уцелевшим глазом. Она еще никогда не была такой тихой. 

Ривай повел плечами, разминая затекшее тело. Солнце садилось, у них больше не было времени на скорбь.

\- Сильнее не подготовлюсь, - он хлопнул Ханджи по плечу и поднялся. - Поехали.

На этом закончился нормальный, хоть и неописуемо паршивый день, и началась чертовщина.

***

Прозрачный воздух вдруг сгустился и над ними нависла голова титана. Ривай сразу же выбросил трос, чтобы закрепиться для прыжка, но тот пролетел насквозь и вхолостую лязгнул о камень где-то вдалеке.

Сперва Ривай подумал, что глаза его подводят: за сегодняшний день он перебил столько титанов, что вполне мог начать галлюцинировать. Он обернулся к Ханджи, чтобы узнать видит ли она опасность и предупредить, если нет, но Ханджи рядом не было. Стена исчезла, исчезла мертвая Шиганшина и залитое кровью поле за ней. Остались только Ривай и огромная голова, следящая за ним печальными глазами. 

\- Нашел время сойти с ума, - пробормотал Ривай, разглядывая ее в ответ. - Ну и поганое же у меня оказывается воображение.

Призрачный титан словно ждал его слов, чтобы начать действовать. Он широко распахнул пасть и придвинулся ближе. С такого расстояния темный провал между зубами выглядел как извращенная пародия на открытую дверь.

\- Разбежался, - фыркнул Ривай. - Может, я и окончу дни в твоей глотке, но если ты ждешь, что я полезу туда добровольно, то устраивайся поудобнее.

Он был уверен, что перед тем, как сомкнуть челюсти, титан ухмыльнулся.

Больно не было. Вместо этого Ривай почувствовал холодный сырой ветер, будто стоял рядом с осенней рекой. Он сделал шаг - и тьма вокруг него расступилась, сменившись серым туманом. Перед глазами замелькали картинки: мужские и женские лица, люди в странной одежде, необычное оружие… Бесконечная война. Ривай шагал вперед, а перед ним разворачивались все новые картины сражений, неутомимо сменяющие друг друга. Он не приглядывался, только прибавил шагу. Если эта серая муть - какое-то подобие загробного мира, то Эрвин опередил его совсем ненамного. Можно еще догнать.

Стоило подумать об Эрвине, как топкая почва под ногами сменилась твердым гравием. Туман поредел и расступился - перед Риваем расстилалась необъятная холмистая равнина, иссеченная серыми прожилками дорог. Огромная сеть опутывала землю сколько хватало глаз и исчезала за горизонтом. Ривай повертел головой по сторонам, выглядывая других путников, но никого не нашел. На этих пустынных дорогах он был один. Он сцепил зубы и зашагал к ближайшему холму. Стоило осмотреться с высоты.

***

\- Что-то шустро ты объявился, шкет, я разочарован, - встретил его у подножья знакомый голос. 

Ривай повернулся на звук: в неглубокой ложбине, чуть в стороне от дорог, чадил небольшой костер. Вонючий дым поднимался вверх и смешивался с клочьями тумана, мешая рассмотреть маленький лагерь. Но ничто не могло скрыть ослепительно поганую ухмылку Кенни Аккерамна. Сколько бы времени не прошло, Ривай узнал бы ее где угодно.

С их последней встречи дядюшка изрядно похорошел: избавился от страшных предсмертных ожогов и заодно сбросил лет двадцать. Сейчас он выглядел точно так же, как в их первую встречу: молодым, злым, невообразимо сильным. Ривай невольно шагнул к нему навстречу.

\- Кенни.

\- Ну а кто, - довольно оскалился тот, демонстрируя вновь побелевшие целые зубы. Смерть определенно пошла Кенни на пользу, но характера не улучшила.

За его плечом кто-то пошевелился, мелькнули светлые волосы. Ривай подошел ближе, стараясь унять безумную надежду на чудо. Правильно сделал: из-за дымящего костра на него смотрел незнакомый человек в серой сутане. Не Эрвин. Похоже, смерть была намерена баловать Ривая не больше, чем жизнь. 

\- Ури Рейсс, - негромко представился незнакомец. Так это бывший король и дядюшкин друг.

\- Я про вас слышал, - выпалил Ривай вместо приветствия. Во время последнего разговора Кенни наговорил ему больше, чем за все прожитые вместе годы, в том числе и о своем единственном друге.

Ури улыбнулся.

\- Я про вас тоже. Кенни бывает очень разговорчивым, когда речь заходит о его близких, а здесь у нас много времени для бесед. Не сочтите за праздное любопытство, но как вы сюда попали? 

Ривай пожал плечами и коротко пересказал историю с призрачной головой титана. Ури молча слушал, не скрывая растущего удивления, а подошедший к огню Кенни почему-то веселился.

\- Шкет, ты меня поражаешь, - сказал он, едва Ривай умолк. - Я бы еще понял, если бы ты нарочно собирал уникальные совпадения, но у тебя просто такая удача. Аккерман с силой одного из девятерых, да мы сорвали чертов джекпот!

\- Я ни слова не уловил, - нахмурился Ривай, мрачно глядя на веселящегося родича. Ури не собирался ему помогать, явно предпочитая не лезть в семейный разговор. - Что такого в этом титане, кроме того что он меня сожрал?

\- Тебя никто не ел, дубина. - Кенни отсмеялся и присел рядом с костром, протянул руку к еле мерцающему пламени. - Ты подхватил силу одного из девяти разумных титанов, кто-то из них очень вовремя для нас помер. Видишь ли, мы с Ури сидим у самого входа не потому, что нам нравится жечь местный торф. Мы ждем карту. 

\- Брось наводить туман, - перебил его закипающий Ривай. - Тебе не идет, а у меня был плохой день. Хочешь подраться - вперед, повод нам не нужен.

\- Видел, какой крутой? - Кенни с нескрываемой гордостью повернулся к Ури. - Я сам вырастил. А был же такой доходяга, ножа не мог удержать...

\- У тебя прекрасный племянник. - Ури закусил щеку, сдерживая смех. - Но, кажется, разговор у нас не клеится. Возможно, ему стоит навестить нашего соседа. 

\- А, ну да, - Кенни поскучнел и отнял руку от рукояти на поясе. - Это у нас тоже фамильное.

Он вздохнул и снова повернулся к Риваю. 

\- Обойди холм слева, там лагерь и тот, кого ты ищешь. Мы его задержали на случай, если ты вдруг появишься. Хотя и не думали, что ты придешь с такими подарками. В этот раз мы наверное уже не свидимся, но в следующий обязательно заскакивай, порадуй старого дядьку. 

\- Кенни хотел сказать, что вам следует при первой возможности прикоснуться к вашей королеве, - быстро вставил Ури. Наверное, туманные намеки не доставляли ему такого удовольствия. - Это один из трех известных нам способов попадать на серые тропы. И раз уж ваша инициация уже произошла, а умирать вам пока рано - единственный подходящий.

Ривай немного подождал, но продолжения не было. Надувшийся Кенни не вставая махнул рукой, указывая сторону. Он никогда не любил прощаться. Ривай этого тоже не любил: он молча кивнул и отправился за холм.

***

В отличие от Кенни, Эрвин совсем не изменился. Разве что выглядел не таким осунувшимся. Правый рукав по-прежнему болтался пустым, а сквозь повязку на поясе медленно сочилась кровь.

\- Будет лучше. Для перемен нужно время, а я здесь всего полдня, - пояснил он, перехватив мрачный взгляд Ривая. - Надеюсь, ты здесь не задержишься. Твое время еще не пришло.

\- Какие вы тут все неприветливые, - буркнул Ривай, выискивая место, где присесть. Ноги держали его с трудом. - Так и норовите выпихать меня назад.

\- Прости. - Эрвин указал рукой на небольшое обтесанное бревно, перед которым курился легкий дымок. - Садись, костер скоро разгорится. 

\- Ты меня прости, - выдавил Ривай, не в силах поднять на него глаза. - Я...

\- Я тебя слышал. - Эрвин положил руку ему на плечо. От знакомой тяжести расходилось привычное тепло, успокаивая некстати взыгравшие нервы. - Спасибо, Ривай. Мне было бы трудно продолжать эту жизнь.

Ривай поднял голову - Эрвин смотрел на него с той же кроткой нежностью, что и перед последней атакой. Он выглядел как человек, с чьих плеч сняли огромную тяжесть. Ривай не нашелся что сказать и сменил тему. Разговоры о делах всегда удавались им лучше всего.

\- Я встретил своего старика по ту сторону холма, он наговорил мне кучу туманных намеков и отправил к тебе. 

\- Со мной он не вел долгих бесед, - хмыкнул Эрвин. - Сразу указал на этот лагерь и велел сидеть и не высовываться, пока не приду в человеческий вид. У него всегда были такие изящные манеры?

\- Нет, - Ривай качнул головой и против воли улыбнулся. - В присутствии королевской особы он ведет себя гораздо мягче, чем привык.

Эрвин рассмеялся в ответ. Его смех ненадолго заполнил ноющую дыру в груди Ривая, которую он накануне проделал собственными руками. 

\- Расскажи мне про подвал, - попросил Эрвин. - Что вы там нашли?

Ривай рассказал все. Про записи Гриши Егера, про фотографию, про странную галлюцинацию титаньей головы и холодный ветер в момент перехода. Пересказал туманные намеки стариков и прощальное напутствие Ури. Слова лились щедрым потоком, рассказывать Эрвину было для него так же привычно, как дышать. Ривай вспоминал все до мелочей, стараясь надышаться впрок. Прекрасно понимая, что это невозможно.

Эрвин слушал не перебивая. Ривай давно умолк, а Эрвин по-прежнему смотрел на него, словно ожидал чего-то еще.

\- Что? - наконец не выдержал Ривай. 

\- Ты был похож на большую птицу в тумане, - невпопад ответил Эрвин. - Когда я в последний раз тебя видел. Тебе оставалось еще три титана до звероподобного - и ты взлетел в небо. Потом в меня попало камнем и я больше ничего не видел, но это было очень красиво.

\- Рад, что ты остался доволен видом, - огрызнулся Ривай. - Надеюсь, я не вскрою себе горло через неделю после того, как сделал его последним для тебя.

\- Ты принял хорошее решение. - Эрвин накрыл его руку своей ладонью и крепко сжал. - К тому же, у тебя не будет времени на скорбь. Я собираюсь сделать из тебя путеводитель по этим равнинам. 

Он огляделся по сторонам, глядя на бесконечные узкие дороги, тянущиеся к горизонту.

\- Уже что-то придумал? - Ривай усмехнулся, чувствуя прилив неуместно сильной гордости. Эрвин кивнул. 

\- Ты пока не видел, но иногда на дорогах появляются люди. Они нас не слышат и Ури настаивает, чтобы я не пытался к ним приблизиться, но все они куда-то спешат. 

\- Куда? 

\- Я думаю, что они ищут путь к изначальному титану, - Эрвин явно колебался, выдавая сырую теорию, но все же продолжил. - Судя по записям Егера-старшего, все мы происходим от одного источника силы. Возможно, после смерти мы должны вернуться к нему. Но где-то в цепи эволюции случилась ошибка - и потомки Имир потеряли связь с источником. В мире живых это проявилось появлением неразумных титанов - а здесь тем, что никто больше не помнит дорогу к изначальному дому. Миллионы призраков блуждают по серым тропам - и никто не знает, как выйти на верный путь.

\- Поэтому старики сидят здесь? Они что-то знают? - Ривай нахмурился, пытаясь нащупать ускользающий ответ. Эрвин сдвинул плечами.

\- Я думаю, они ждут появления разумных титанов. Логично предположить, что если носитель сохраняет разум в мире живых, то и после смерти не потеряет верного направления.

\- Ури был таким титаном, - напомнил Ривай. - Он был носителем изначальной координаты - и, похоже, он так же беспомощен, как остальные.

Эрвин кивнул.

\- Возможно, при передаче силы титана, способность видеть направление утрачивается. Значит, нам нужен живой разумный титан. К счастью, похоже, что он у нас есть. Давай проверим. Для тебя все местные дороги выглядят одинаково?

Они поднялись на холм. Ривай огляделся вокруг - тусклые нити серых троп сплетались в одинаковый узор на горизонте. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать это вслух, когда увидел вдалеке мерцающую белую искру.

\- Там что-то сверкает, - Ривай махнул рукой и успел взглянуть в горящие знакомым голодом открытий глаза Эрвина перед тем, как с размаху стукнуться коленями о камень.

***

\- Ривай! Ты в порядке? 

Встревоженный голос Ханджи становился все громче, образ Эрвина на фоне безжизненных холмов быстро таял, уступая место реальности. Ривай нехотя открыл глаза, убеждаясь, что вернулся в нормальный мир. Он находился на стене Шиганшины, колени ныли от удара, а Ханджи трясла его за плечи и выглядела не на шутку испуганной.

\- В порядке, - успокоил он ее. - Что случилось? 

Ханджи не успокоилась.

\- Ты сказал что готов ехать, а потом уставился куда-то вверх и застыл. Я пыталась тебя позвать, но ты не реагировал, а потом упал. Что с тобой было?

Ривай взглянул на нее: Ханджи сама не слишком крепко держалась на ногах, вряд ли ей пойдет на пользу рассказ о его мистических похождениях. Но врать своему будущему командиру тоже не стоило. Ривай поднялся на ноги и пожал плечами.

\- Титан. Мне привиделся призрак титана, который меня сожрал.

Полную версию он успеет рассказать ей позже, когда они оба будут в нормальной форме. 

Это подействовало. Титаны были знакомым злом, Ханджи знала как на них реагировать - и знала, что Ривай с этим справится. 

\- Теперь порядок? - спросила она. Ривай кивнул. Он больше не чувствовал зияющей пустоты в груди: у него была цель и средство к ней вернуться. Кровавое поле за стеной больше не приковывало его взгляд. Он проверил привод и двинулся к почти свернутому лагерю.

\- Поехали домой, порадуем королеву новостями. Я по ней немного соскучился.


End file.
